The exercise environments of today, like gyms and health clubs, are becoming more computerized. The equipment may provide ready user-selectable programs. In some systems computers are combined with exercise equipment and the identities of the exercisers are recognized. Also, some smart gym technologies allow training programs to be associated with user identities. The users can then identify themselves to exercise equipment with a unique key, such as a pin code, and the system will provide the preset training program to the user for that exercise equipment.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,586 discloses a system of simultaneously capturing data from multiple sources while individuals train on exercise equipment and using a wireless means of either transferring such data to a computer server for permanent storage and interactive analysis or prompt the delivery of programming content or data from a computer server to the exercise units or attachments affixed thereto.
Generally gyms and health clubs provide personal guidance for exercisers who want to start exercising with a new program, such as people who are not familiar with exercising methods and programs. This is done by a professional, such as a personal trainer or a physical therapist, who gathers information from the exerciser and possibly makes a personal estimate about the general fitness level, health and the like of the exerciser. The information may contain factors such as sex, age, weight, general physical activity, limiting factors (e.g. injuries), desired focus of the exercise and the general exercising history, which may also be none. By using this information the professional will prepare a personalized exercise program for the exerciser wherein the type of exercise, the level of exercise, number of series and repetitions to do, and the like are defined.
However, in some health clubs and gyms such professionals are not available. Examples of such exercise environments are health clubs or gyms at hotels, spas, old-age homes etc, wherein a little or no skilled personnel are available. For a person who would like to start exercising in such environment, a personal exercising program is desired.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a method and system wherein a reliable personal training program can be created automatically for an exerciser without the help of a professional, such as a personal trainer or a physical therapist.